


Most Days

by See_Kay_Write



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: On the whole, when he really thinks about the balance...





	Most Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently rewatched Goodbye, Farewell, Amen and... this happened?

Most days, he’s okay.

 

Sure, there was that day he caught a glimpse of the neighbor’s wind chime out of the corner of his eyes, glint of sun on metal, and wound up under the kitchen table- dragging his dad with as it happens.

 

_ “It’s fine, son, no, I’m fine, really, stop fussing, no harm done, it’s actually very reassuring you’d pull me out of a sniper’s path.”  “So unbelievably not funny, Dad.” _

 

That wasn’t every day though.  

 

He wasn’t _ thrilled _ about the time the hunting accident had stumbled through their waiting room.  His dad had given him a sideways look when he’d automatically called for a corpsman but they’d smoothly gotten the unlucky hunter (caught by friendly fire) onto a table and the bullet removed from the backside while he kept both feet firmly in Maine.  His mind didn’t even wander the once.  Maybe that leash had finally worked out?  He’d have to remember to tell B.J. on their Phone Call Sunday.  

 

Now, don’t be getting the wrong impression here.  

 

There’s a lot more days that he can walk on the beach and hear the kids laugh and scream at the waves and the coldness of said waves and keep two feet and a brain in Maine the entire time.  He even finds it funny.

 

And there’s more and more days where the neighbor’s car backfiring and/or taking out the garbage cans doesn’t send him ducking for cover.

 

On the whole, when he really thinks about the balance, ‘most days’ is pretty damn good.


End file.
